Who We Are
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: People are dying, bodies are showing up drained of blood. Mystic Falls was a peaceful town. The worst crime to happen was children running across old men yards, teenagers smashing mailboxes, speeding tickets. Murder was not a common occurrence and it all started with the arrival of the Salvatore brothers.
1. One

Vesper walked down the hall alongside Caroline. It was the first day of their junior year and Caroline could not stop talking about it. "This is a new year, Vesper, filled with new possibilities. And new boys…." Caroline turns, watching some Freshman's ass.

"That kid's fourteen, Care." Vesper sighs, turning to face her sister.

"Yeah, well…" Caroline shrugs.

"What's the big plan for this year? I know you have one. You always do."

"First things first." Vesper rolls her eyes as Caroline sets off. "I am getting a boyfriend."

"Good luck with that. You're in a small town. Everybody knows everybody, which means all these boys already know you."

"What's your point?" Caroline asks, looking at Vesper with uncertainty.

"My point is these guys are boring, immature, and young." That got Caroline's attention. "I prefer my guys' men, not boys. I need someone mature, smart…" Vesper grins and looks at Caroline. "Developed. I don't want some kid that's going through puberty. I want my men to be grown and rugged."

"Ew, you don't like adults… do you?"

"Of course not. I'm not into that whole daddy thing. What I'm talking about is an older guy, in his twenties or something. Still young enough to be acceptable to be with me, but old enough to not need to check in with their moms before spending the night with me."

"Mom wouldn't like that." Vesper shrugs.

"Mom doesn't like a lot. I love her to death, but she needs a chill pill or a good lay." Caroline's draw drops. "Either way, this year I am finding my man, not a boy, a man.

"Oh my, god, Ves. That's disgusting. That's our mom."

"Yeah, and she needs some good sex. Some guy who won't be afraid to go down on her. She needs that. Someone to make her toes curl and scream to the heavens. I mean, think about it, has she really had good sex before? She married a gay man. There's no way she has been fucked properly."

"VESPER!" Caroline screeches. "I will pay you to stop talking. Please, stop, I don't want to hear another word. I think I may puke." Vesper shrugs and stops at her locker. She had no filter, she knew this. She said the first thing that came to her mind and her mind was a dark and dirty place. "Erg, oh god, I can't get that imagery out of my head." Vesper grins, shooting Caroline a sly grin. The sisters didn't look alike. Vesper was adopted twelve years ago. Her real parents had abandoned her in the woods like something out of a bad fairy tale. If it hadn't of been for Liz Forbes finding her then Vesper would have surely died. Liz did spend months trying to locate Vesper's parents, but it was as if they didn't exist. Liz adopted her after a month and raised her as her own.

While the Forbes women both had blonde hair and blue eyes, Vesper had copper red hair and her eyes were a startling, bright, vivid green. Her eyes were identical to two emerald stones, intense and breathtaking. Compare that with her pale porcelain skin with freckles covering her face and it was no surprise that Vesper turned heads. She was skinny and tall, willowy. She could have anyone she wanted, but that was the thing. She didn't want anyone. It always drove Caroline insane. Everyone loved Vesper and she loved them too. She was so easy going, so loveable, so happy. It was impossible to love her and yet she never let anyone in. She was nice to everyone, but she always kept them at a distance. Even Caroline didn't know everything about Vesper.

"Are you joining cheerleading this year?" Caroline asks, silently hoping that Vesper would. Vesper was amazing. She was really athletic, flexible. She had really good endurance and stamina. She could go places, but Vesper didn't want to go places. She was content with this small town. She was content with staying under the radar as much as her beauty can allow. It never made sense to Caroline. If she had what Vesper had then she would be using it to her full advantage.

"I told you already, Care, I don't do sports. That includes cheerleading." Vesper shuts her locker and turns to her sister. "Sorry, but I'm not interested and it's not just because of the short skirts, which by the way are awful."

"You're dramatic." Vesper rolls her eyes and starts down the hallway. "It wouldn't kill you to wear a dress or a skirt… or anything girly." Vesper had a natural beauty, so she never bothered with makeup and she never was the girly type. Her usual attire consisted of jeans, a flannel, a tank top, and her favorite pair of converses. The only thing she ever did with her naturally straight thick hair was to curl it on occasion. And yet despite all of that, she is still so beautiful.

"Actually, it would. It would physically kill me. Oh no…" She looks at Caroline, her eyes wide with horror, her skin even paler than normal, and her lips parted.

"What? What's wrong?" Caroline asks, going from annoyed to terrified in an instance.

"I think… I think I'm dying." Vesper stumbles before falling to her knees, holding her hands to her chest. "Can't… breathe… body… shutting… dooooown."

"Erg, you're such a bitch." Caroline says, causing Vesper to burst out into laughter. "I thought something seriously was wrong."

"You should have seen your face." Vesper laughs as she stares up at her sister, still kneeling on the ground. "You looked so…" Vesper breaks into more laughter.

"I hate you." Vesper just keeps laughing. "I hope you choke on your laughter." Vesper snickers and stands back up.

"You love me and you know it." She leans over and kisses Caroline's cheek. "Now, stop being dramatic and lets go see if Bonnie and Elena are here yet." Caroline's draw drops.

"Me dramatic? You're the one that faked your death. Vesper!" Vesper snickers and continues down the hallway, ignoring Caroline's outraged shouts.

"He hates me." Vesper hears Elena says as she walks over.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie tells Elena.

"Hey." Vesper grins. "Talking about how you broke Matt's heart?" Elena looks away, while Bonnie gives Vesper a look. "What? She did?" She looks over at Elena. "But don't worry, Elena. Matt is tough. He'll be okay, just give him time. Soon enough you two will be back to being best friends. You just got to let him get through the pain." She smiles. "How are you anyway? I know this summer hasn't been easy. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you, sweets." Elena smiles.

"I'm fine. I'm doing good. Thank you." It sounded fake and too rehearsed, but Vesper wasn't going to push her.

"Okay. Still, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline says, causing Vesper to glance over at her bubbly and overexcited sister. "How are you?" She asks as she pulls Elena into a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you." Vesper shakes her head and decides to save Caroline from embarrassing herself by going overboard, something she does quite a lot. Vesper wraps an arm tightly around Caroline's shoulders, squeezing it in worry.

"Calm down. You're acting like a hyper puppy." Vesper whispers into Caroline's ear, making it look as if she is simply kissing Caroline's temple.

Caroline clears her throat and forced herself to calm down. She smiles at Elena. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Elena says.

"Really?" Vesper bites her lip to keep from laughing at Caroline. Sometimes Caroline doesn't have a filter. It's always hard for her. She is so insecure and a bit neurotic beneath all the hyper-active puppy look. She tends to say a lot of things she either doesn't mean or doesn't think about first and then later looks back and regrets it all.

"Yes. Much better." Elena smiles.

"Oh, you poor thing." Vesper rolls her eyes as Caroline moves and hugs Elena again.

"Okay, Caroline." Elena says, sounding a bit strained.

"Okay, Carebear, we've said our hellos and best wishes, now it's time to skedaddle and head to class." Vesper says.

"Okay." Caroline sighs with a smile. "See you guys later?"

"Okay, bye." Elena smiles, while Bonnie just waves. Vesper loops arms with Caroline and leads her down the hall.

"That was cringe-worthy." She tells Caroline. "You need to tone it down, sis. I get you're trying to get everyone to like you, but I think you're trying too hard. You're scaring people."

"All I was doing was talking to them." Caroline says, looking at Vesper with a hurt expression.

"I know, sweets, but you try so hard to be friendly. Just take a breath, relax, and just… go with the flow. Life will be better if you just go with it."

"You make it look so easy."

"It's not. Nothing is easy, Carebear. You just got to relax. Lose the tension and nerves." Vesper moves and begins to rub Caroline's shoulders.

"I love you." Caroline sighs. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Love you too." Vesper grins as they stop at Caroline's locker.

"Now, for this year… wow." Vesper turns to see a new guy walking down the hallway. Leather jacket, swagger walk, air of sexy. Yeah, he was pretty to look at.

"Not my type." Vesper says automatically, causing Caroline to throw her hands up in the air.

"What is your type? Do you even have one? Oh god, are you asexual?" Vesper raises an eyebrow.

"Would that be so wrong if I was?"

"Of course not!" Caroline snaps. "But I would live better knowing you didn't die a virgin and had some hot, sexy, rich guy taking care of you."

"It's the twenty-first century, Care, I can look out for myself. I do not need a man, but if I wanted one then that guy wouldn't be it. Sorry." She shrugs and glances at Caroline. "I got to get to class, but good luck on your new dream boy, but be careful, it looks like Elena set her sites on him." Caroline looks and sure enough the new guy and Elena are flirting. "Catch you later." Vesper smiles before disappearing down the hallway in the crowd of people.

* * *

Adeen Lockwood walked into her history class and made a beeline for Matt. Matt was the best friend of her brother and over the years her and Matt have become almost as good of friends. Adeen and Tyler weren't really siblings. She was adopted when she was a baby. She doesn't know her real parents, but the Lockwoods had raised her as their own. She is as much of a Lockwood as Tyler is despite looking nothing like them. Her hair was literal fire and completely natural. Bright red with orange and yellow highlights mixed in. Her eyes were completely shocking. They were the exact same color as a bird, amber. Her skin looked to be literally kissed by the skin. She was tall and willowy, caring an elegant air to her. She was both beautiful and smart. She was someone that girls wanted to be and guys wanted to date, but Adeen was just as picky as Vesper and she put all her attention into her studies versus boys. She was the type of person you either love or hate, there is no in-between. She was a very strong-minded person, which can often deter people from liking her. It takes a certain person to be friends with her.

"Hey, Addie." Matt greets, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hey, Matt. You okay?" She asks, brushing her glowing hair behind her ear.

"I've been better." Adeen gives him a gentle smile, taking his hand in hers.

"It'll get better, Matt. I love Elena, but you can do better than her. I understand that you loved her, but there'll be other girls. You'll fall in love again."

"Do you think…" Matt trails off.

"Matt, honey, Elena and you are over. I'm sorry, but you two won't be getting back together again. You need to move on."

"She said she needed space." Adeen sighs.

"They all say that Matt, but be honest with me. She was pulling away even before the accident. This is just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Adeen-"

"Alright, take your seats and settle down." Adeen pulls her hand away from Matt and pulls out her history book and notebook, giving Matt one final comforting smile.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Adeen wrote down what Tanner was saying, putting her sole attention on her work. She was very dedicated to her school work. She was top of her class, perfect attendance record, 4.0 gpa, she's apart of the student council, student class president, and she's also apart of countless other clubs at school. Overall she has a very impressive school record. School had always been something that Adeen prided herself in. The one thing that she truly had for herself. When people see her they see her last name. They see that she's rich, pretty, has everything she ever could want without ever having to work for it. School was something that she earned herself, something she worked hard for. Something she could say that she didn't need her family's name to do it. She was happy to be adopted by such a good family, people that could give her a bright future, but there were times when that name haunted her.

"People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

"Adeen." Pen still poised to right, she turned to glare at Matt. Everyone knew not to bother Adeen once class started. Her attention was solely on her work. "Sorry, but you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." She huffed before motioning him to continue. "When you said that Elena was pulling away, did you mean that she has already moved on?" She followed his eyes to see Elena and the new guy trading glances.

"Matt…" Adeen looks at him, ready to snap at him from interrupting her study simply for something as stupid as relationship drama, but then she saw his face. He truly loved Elena and right now he looked completely broken. Adeen saw Matt as another brother. He was a good guy. Sweet, caring, selfless. You couldn't find a better person in the world. What Elena is doing to him is just wrong.

"Can you see what Bonnie is texting?" Adeen moves forward in her seat and looks over Bonnie's shoulder to see the phone. Hawt-e. Staring u.

"You don't want to know." Adeen whispers once she is leaning back in her seat once more.

"Adeen-"

"Matt, trust me." They watched as Elena smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder, the classic flirting motion. "I'm sorry." Adeen whispers.

* * *

Adeen walks through the doors of the Mystic Grill, scanning the area before her eyes landed on Tyler and Matt. She makes her way over to them and grabs an empty chair, pulling it over to their table and hopping up. "Hey, Ty. Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Addie." Tyler leans over and kisses his sister's cheek. Despite being adopted and Tyler being known as the bad boy, the two siblings were very close. Maybe because of those reasons those two are close.

Adeen makes a face as Vicki Donovan walks over with two plates of food. Vicki was Matt's sister and the local druggie whore. Adeen wasn't much of a fan of her. She was the type of girl that took advantage of people and went no where in life. The complete opposite of Adeen. It always made her feel bad for Matt. The poor guy went through a lot and Adeen could only imagine how much problems Vicki added to it. "Thanks, Vick." Matt says.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asks, causing both Matt and Adeen to look at Tyler.

"I'd love one." Tyler answers.

"Please, please, tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing." Adeen begs, her mind already conjuring up disgusting images. She had a very graphic mind and it tended to run wild.

"Yeah, please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt adds.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler says, causing Adeen to punch his shoulder. "Ow."

"You're such a dick." Matt says.

"Got to agree on that one with him. You are such a dick." Tyler rolls his eyes, but still smiles at the two of them. "Why can't you actually behave?" That only made him smile more.

"We can't all be perfect, Addie." She huffs and grabs a fry from Tyler's plate.

"Yeah and we all can't be a big bag of dicks like you."

"That-"

"Shut up." Matt chuckles, while Tyler rolls his eyes. Adeen grabs another fry.

"Get your own food."

"No."

"Addie-"

"Oh shut up. You don't need all this anyway. You'll get fat." She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to flick her nose. "Hey!" Matt laughs at the two of them. They never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

"His name is Stefan Salvatore." Caroline explains as she walks through the Grill, Vesper happily walking beside her.

"He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house." Drusilla walks on Bonnie's other side, her eyes remaining glued to the floor. Drusilla was another girl adopted in Mystic Falls. She was adopted by Sheila Bennett at the age of ten after her mother was murdered and she was blinded for life. No one ever really seen her without her sunglasses, but she was a beautiful girl. She was short and thin, just a little slip of a thing. It made her friends always very protective of her because she looked like a fragile little doll. Long sandy blonde hair that fell to her waist in gentle waves, soft peachy skin, and a little pixie face. She wasn't like her friends though. She was confident or outgoing like them. She was very insecure, shy, and withdrawn. She usually stuck pretty close to the girls, never straying too far. She also didn't say much. She preferred to be one with the shadows rather than to stand out in the spotlight. The less attention on her the better. "He hasn't lived here since he was a kid." Caroline continues as Bonnie takes Drusilla's hand to help guide her through the Grill. "Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"That's not totally creepy at all." Vesper grins.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Vesper snickers and nudges Drusilla.

"Want to be a bridesmaid with me?" Drusilla gives a shy smile.

"She's nuts." Bonnie says once Caroline walked off.

"That's Carebear." Vesper says. "She is always nutzo, but I love her anyway." Vesper runs her fingers through Drusilla's silky hair. "I'll catch you two later. I have to go keep an eye on the crazy one."

"Bye." Drusilla whispers.

"Good luck." Bonnie grins.

* * *

Tyler went off to play pool with Vesper, while Caroline watched. Adeen, Bonnie, Drusilla, and Matt went off to sit at a table to talk. "How's Elena doing?" Matt asks, causing Adeen to sigh.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie says. "She's putting on a brave face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Matt." Adeen sighs. "Stop torturing yourself."

"Oh, no." Bonnie cuts in. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"Or move on because really doing this back and forth thing is not helping anyone." Adeen cuts in.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt adds.

"Which is why you should just stop making things weirder by being hung about her still. You guys need a clean break from each other."

"Addie's right, give it more time, Matt." Bonnie agrees.

"Anyone would need more time after losing a parent." Drusilla agrees quietly. Bonnie reaches over and squeezes Drusilla's hand.

"She's right, it can't be easy on Elena." Adeen frowns as she notices Bonnie's smile fall. Adeen and Matt turn and watch as Elena walks into the Grill with the new guy.

"What?" Drusilla asks, noticing how quiet everyone got.

"Elena walked in with the new guy." Adeen explains.

"More time, huh?" Matt asks.

"Ouch." Vesper says as she walks over. "That does not look so good. Only four months past and already she's hopping into bed with another guy."

"Vesper!" Came three different people.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." Matt stood up.

"Matt, wait-" Adeen starts, but he ignores her and makes his way towards Elena and the new guy.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." Adeen shakes her head.

"He is way too nice." Adeen sighs. "It sucks that he had to go through this. Why did Elena have to dump him like this. It's not fair on anyone especially now."

"Elena needed space." Bonnie argues.

"No, Elena needed an excuse to dump him." Vesper cut in. "I'm sure she didn't want it to be her parents dying, but it still allowed her a reason to dump Matt without feeling as guilty for hurting him."

"Vesper." Bonnie scowled. Adeen looks over at Matt, Elena, and the new guy.

"Like I said, it sucks all the way around." Adeen tells them. "No one is the winner in this, except maybe the new guy."

* * *

Stefan went and joined the girls, while Matt left. Tyler and Adeen went off to play pool, while the girls got the dish on Stefan. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks. She sits between Bonnie and Vesper. Bonnie sat across from Elena, while Drusilla sits between Bonnie and Stefan.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answers.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away." Drusilla lowers her head once more, her hair falling back into her face.

"I'm sorry." Elena speaks up. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to."

"That sucks." Vesper says, sipping her soda.

"I live with my uncle." Stefan adds.

"So, Stefan," Caroline jumps in, trying to pull Stefan's attention off of Elena. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains.

"There'll be alcohol, music, and more than likely sex." Vesper says, causing Drusilla to blush.

"Vesper." Caroline gasps.

"You'll have to excuse Vesper, she has no filter." Bonnie apologizes.

"I'd say you'll get used to it, but no one ever does." Vesper grins. "So, are you in or out?"

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie grins. Vesper raises an eyebrow, waiting for Elena's response. Elena just smiles at Stefan. This year is sure to be an interesting one.

* * *

AN: There will be three OCS. Vesper Forbes, Adeen Lockwood, and Drusilla Emery. Vesper and Adeen will be our main focus, while Drusilla will be almost a background character. She won't be important until really the second or even third book. I only own my OCS. This will turn into a Vesper and Damon story, but bear with me because it won't be like some stories where the oc falls madly in love with Damon upon first look. Vesper is going to probably hate Damon at first given how he will be abusing her sister. This will follow the show with a few things changed and added here and there. Please enjoy.


	2. Two

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war." Tanner says. "In our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Adeen raised her hand, no one else offering to answer. Tanner glances over at her briefly before his eyes fell on Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett?"

"Um… a lot?" A few people chuckled at her response. Adeen rolls her eyes, her hand still raised. "I'm not sure." Bonnie answers, gaining more confidence. "But like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instance, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan." Tanner says, turning to the blonde, once again ignoring Adeen. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." More people laugh. "But I'm sure Addie knows the answer." She still hadn't lowered her hand.

"Yes, Adeen Lockwood, I'm sure you have all the answers, but how about you allow other people to answer instead of always trying to show off just how smart you are. No one likes a know-it-all." Adeen slowly lowers her hand, while blushing as red as her hair. You'd think teachers would like someone like Adeen, but Tanner always had a thing against Adeen.

Her eyes fell to her desk, feeling the embarrassment filling her. "Hmm. Elena?" Adeen's sure that Tanner only ever calls on the people that he knows doesn't know the answer. He takes pleasure in torturing his students and embarrassing them in front of their fellow students. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena admits, looking almost as embarrassed as Adeen.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Adeen's eyes widen as everyone held their breaths.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan cuts in, surprising everyone."

"That's correct." Tanner says, sounding rather surprised. "Mr…"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilians casualties in this battle." Adeen rolls her eyes.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Adeen can't help but laugh, although she did manage to stifle it with her hand in order to not be caught by Tanner. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Adeen writes it down in her notebook. "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." This time Adeen can't stifle her laughter. Everyone else laughs alongside Adeen.

"Mm." Tanner says, looking not at all happy. Adeen might not like what Elena is doing to Matt, but she does have respect for Stefan.

* * *

Vesper loved parties. She didn't do serious like Adeen. She liked to have fun and get drunk. She had dressed up just for the occasion. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans, her black ankle leather booties, a skin-tight dark green tank top that brought out her eyes even more, making her eyes almost seem to glow, over that she had on her favorite black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, exposing her pale neck. She had her favorite necklace on, an elegant chain with a fox face and tail pendant, the eyes of the fox matching Vesper's. It was the only thing she had from her real parents, she almost never took it off.

"Having fun?" She asks Caroline, while swaying to the music, a glass of some kind of alcohol in her hand.

"I will once Stefan shows up."

"Really, Care?" Vesper asks. "You need to forget about guys and just enjoy the part-hey, where are you going?" She asks before she spots Stefan. "Of course." Vesper mutters, rolling her eyes. She pauses for a minute before tilting her head in the direction of where Caroline and Stefan are now standing. Her green eyes flash a strange orange that looked almost she had glowsticks for eyes. They're gone in just a blink.

"Hey! You made it!" Vesper heard Caroline say as if she is right next to her and not a yard or two away.

"I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline flirts, causing Vesper to sigh.

"You're coming on too strong, Care." Vesper whispers under her breath.

"Well, I'm-"

"Oh, come on." Caroline says just before dragging him off. Vesper rolls her eyes before scanning the area. "Hey." Vesper's eyes snap back over to Caroline.

"I thought you went to seduce the new guy?" Caroline rolls her eyes, looking not too pleased.

"I tried, he just disappeared."

"Care, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should go easy on him. No offense, but I think he has his eyes set on Elena and normally when someone's after her there is no getting between, especially when Elena feels the same way."

"I can try." Vesper sighs.

"Caroline-"

"Vesper, stop worrying, loosen up. I got this." Caroline grins before wandering off.

"No, you don't." Vesper whispers.

"You okay, Vesp?" Tyler asks as he walks by with Vicki.

"Yeah, I'm good." She eyes over Vicki and Tyler's conjoined hands. "Don't let Matt see you wandering off with his sister. He'll kick your ass." Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Relax, Vesper. You should try it you know."

"Try what?" Tyler grins says it all, causing Vesper to glare at him. "How about you just go off and fuck, Vicki. Just be careful to wrap it. Who knows where she's been." Vesper spits out, causing Vicki to glare at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, Vesper that's enough. Just because Vicki isn't a prude like you-"

"There's a difference between wanting to wait for someone special than to just spread your legs for anyone. I'm not going to just lose my virginity in a bathroom stall like some people." She threw another glare at Vicki.

"You want to go bitch?" Vicki snaps, moving forward only for Adeen to step between them.

"Tyler, how about you just take Vicki away before a fight breaks out. Matt wouldn't like it if he finds you all fighting. Neither would dad." A silent conversation is held between Tyler and Adeen, causing Tyler to look away.

"Come on, Vic, let's get out of here." Tyler mumbles, grabbing Vicki's hand again and leading her away from the two girls.

"I can fight my own battles, Adeen." She turns to Vesper with a scowl on her face.

"You don't think I know that? I do, Vesper. You and Vicki have been picking fights with each other since our Freshman year, but the last thing I want is my brother to be caught in the middle of another catfight between the two of you."

"Adeen-"

"Just promise you'll stop."

"I wasn't the only one that said shit. Tyler-"

"Is drunk and when he drinks he acts stupid. We both know you can't get drunk." Adeen whispers. "So stop acting stupid. It's only a matter of time before people realize just how quickly you can heal. We need to stay under the radar, remember?" Vesper looks away. "Vesper."

"I know, Addie, I know." Vesper looks over Adeen. "I'll be more careful."

"Good. I don't want you to get hurt or get caught. The goal is to try and blend in. Don't draw unwanted attention to yourself."

* * *

Adeen watches as Matt talks to Elena. Matt never really learns until it's too late. It makes her feel bad for him. He doesn't have much. His dad wasn't in the picture and his mom took off when the siblings were young, not that she was really ever there when she did live with them. It's been Matt and Vicki together for most of their lives, but it was really Matt that took over for his parents. He took responsibility for Vicki. Whenever she fucked up it was Matt that cleaned it up. The only good thing Matt ever really had going for him was his friends and Elena and Elena took advantage of that. She took advantage of him. Matt deserves better.

Adeen's eyes fell to the fire, her fingers twirling in the air. The sparks from the fire following the motion of her finger. "Hey, Addie." Adeen looks away from the fire, which returned to its usual motion once her gaze broke from it. "You were right, Adeen, Elena is pulling away, but I'm not giving up on her. Not yet."

"That's not healthy, Matt. You deserve to be happy and pining after Elena… It won't make you happy."

"I know, but that's why I have you. I know I can count on you to always be there, looking out for me." Adeen nods, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist.

"You're like another brother to me, Matt. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Addie." Matt wraps his arm around her back and rests his head onto hers. "For everything."

* * *

Vesper eyes move away from Matt and Adeen and back to Caroline. "Hey! There you are." Caroline greets as she walks up to Stefan. Once again, Vesper could hear her as if she was right next to her. "Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan says, trying to let her down easy.

"Well, of course, I have." Caroline says, causing Vesper to cringe. "So-"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen." This made even Vesper flinch. Caroline just wanted to find love and be happy. Sure she came on a little strong at times, but she's getting desperate. Every guy at school always overlooks her. Here she is, nearly seventeen and still never had a boyfriend. If Vesper wasn't so determined to wait for her mate then she'd probably be just like Caroline. "Sorry." Vesper makes her way towards Caroline, stopping in front of Stefan.

"Look, I get it. Caroline comes on too strong and she can be a lot to handle, but she's my sister and I love her." She explains.

"Vesper, I didn't-"

"I get it. You like Elena, but let me just tell you this. Elena might not seem like it, but she is just as much to handle. Where she is trouble tends to follow. She's a magnet for drama. Just be careful. Elena might be what you think you want, but just look what happened to Matt. He got burned." She told Stefan seriously. "Just consider yourself warned. Oh and if you ever treat my sister like shit again or hurt her then I will make sure you suffer. Anyone who hurts my family…" Vesper gives him a deadly grin. "Let's just say being the daughter to the sheriff comes in handy. Tread carefully, Salvatore. I'd hate to have to ruin that pretty little face." She pushes past him and starts towards Caroline. "You need a drink. Come on, let's go get you wasted. Nothing helps more with heartbreak and embarrassment like vodka."

"Vesper…" Caroline looks at her sister with pain-filled eyes.

"I know." Vesper pulls Caroline into her arms. "It's going to be okay. You'll get through this. You're a Forbes. Us Forbes women are stronger than people realize. We can get through anything, even this. Now, just take a deep breath and let it out. We're going to be okay."

* * *

"See what happens when you let yourself relax." Adeen grins as she gently sways to the music with Matt. There was a time when Tyler had thought the two of them would end up together, but Matt and Adeen were simply friends. Adeen saw Matt as another brother, while Matt saw Adeen as the sister that he should have had.

"Yeah." Matt smiles, twirling the redhead around. "Thanks for this, Addie. You really are a great friend."

"What are friends for other than to pick up the pieces of their friend's heart." Matt smiles.

"Things would be easy if I didn't have feelings for Elena." Adeen looks up at Matt.

"Things will get easier, Matt. Just give it time. You're hurting, but with time that'll go away."

"You know, sometimes I wish I had fallen in love with you and not Elena. With you, there's no drama."

"But there's also no feelings, Matt. You and I are good friends, but that's all it'll ever be." Matt nods, lifting a hand to brush her hair away from her face.

"I know, but I do love you." Adeen smiles.

"I love you too Matt. Don't ever question that." He leans down and places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Help! Somebody help!" Matt and Adeen pull away from each other as they heard Elena yelling.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yells as he rushes over to his sister.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asks as he rushes over

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt yells.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler yells.

"Oh god, what the hell happened?" Vesper asks as she sees the blood pouring from Vicki's neck.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena says, causing Vesper and Adeen to look at each other. Vesper discreetly sniffed the air. She could see a heavy amount of blood in the air, but beneath that she smelt something else. There was a heavy smell of death and bourbon beneath the overwhelming metallic smell of blood. Vesper didn't smell any animal, but she also wasn't sure what the scent belonged to, but she was almost positive it was not human.

"Put this on her neck." Tyler orders as he hands over his coat.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Adeen's hand twitched, but she forced herself to stay where she was. There were too many witnesses. She couldn't step in and help. She wanted to take away Matt's pain, help Vicki, but if she did that then she would be exposed. It killed her, but Adeen forces herself to stay away from Vicki's wound, not trusting herself to give in and use her powers.

"I'm going to try calling 911." Adeen says as she rushes off, Vesper following after her.

"Addie, whatever bit her-It wasn't human."

"I know." Adeen pulls out her phone.

"I smelt a strange scent." Adeen looks over at her.

"What?"

"It was the scent of bourbon and death. I don't know what scent that belongs to."

"I really wish I had your senses." Adeen complains.

"Yeah, but you do have the power to heal people even those who died as long as it's within the first ten minutes." Vesper whispers.

"I can't heal her, Vesper. Not with all these people around and how would I explain that? Vicki has her neck torn out and suddenly she's back on her feet with not even a scratch? We can't attract attention to ourselves."

"So Vicki dies?"

"You don't even like Vicki!"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm wishing she's dead. Shit!" Vesper curses, covering her face with her hands. "This is all kinds of fucked up. What the hell attacked her?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I can almost guarantee it's the same thing that killed that couple a few nights ago."

"They said it was an animal attack."

"Yeah, they say that about everything they can't explain." Vesper looks back at where everyone was.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure Vicki won't be its last victim. Whatever it is it's dangerous and on the lose."

"Vesper-"

"I know we agreed not to attract attention, but we can't just let this go. Look, if people asked, I went to call my mom."

"What do you mean? Where are you-Vesper!" Adeen gasps as she watches Vesper transform into a tiny red fox. The fox looks up at her, its bright green eyes taking her in before it turned around and scurried off into the woods. "Vesper. Goddamn it." Adeen curses.

* * *

Vesper was what is called a Kitsune. A Japanese fox demon. It sounds bad, but Vesper isn't bad. She had powers unlike anyone else. She got her powers at a young age, around the time Sheriff Forbes found her in the woods. She had been bitten and turned into this. She had heightened senses, the ability to transform into a fox (Something only very few Kitsunes can actually do, most of which being the ones that are bitten and not born), super strength, super speed, super agility, super reflexes, accelerated healing, aura manipulation, foxfire, a natural aptitude towards weapons. There are also different types of Kitsune and each type has its own abilities. Vesper is a fire kitsune, which gives her a resistance to fire and the ability to control and manipulate it. The other thing with Kitsune is once they reach the age of maturity and their powers come through they stop aging. Vesper was bitten when she was a child, but her powers never truly were revealed until last year. She always had the super senses, speed, strength, agility, reflexes, and healing. The rest came only once she matured. Vesper has managed to cover it all up. Only Adeen and Drusilla know the truth, but both of them have their own secrets too.

Vesper runs through the woods and underbrush, her little paws move silently through the woods, her tail flicked, and her nose twitched as she tries to catch a scent. The scent was still there, but it was mingled with the scent of others. The smell of strawberries and vanilla belongs to Elena, while the smell of smoke, chemicals, and charcoal belongs to Jeremy. The mystery scent was hard for Vesper to grasp, but it was there.

She lowers her nose to the ground and follows the trail. The scent lead her to where Vicki was found, the pool of blood causing Vesper to wrinkle her nose. She pushed past that scent and continued onto the trail. The further away from the party and the blood the easier the scent was. She could smell the scent of blood mixed into the mystery scent. Her bushy tail flickered once more. As the scent picked up Vesper started running again, her little paws moving in a blur.

She burst through the trees and skid to a stop as she found herself in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

AN: Okay, so this chapter was shorter, I do apologize and there was a lot of changing back and forth, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me just clear a few things up. Vesper is a Kitsune, which I got from the tv show Teen Wolf. A Kitsune is known as a Fox Demon in Japanese culture. In Teen Wolf the Kitsune can't turn into actual foxes, but I thought it was too cute not to do, so I made that up. She can do what I call half transformation (If you have seen Teen Wolf then you already know what I'm talking about) this means she can take an appearance of a fox a bit. Her ears turn into fox ears, her eyes turn orange, she gets little fangs like a fox, and she has an aura that surrounds her that is in the shape of a fox. The aura's color depends on a couple of things. Is she a good or bad Kitsune? What type of Kitsune is she? The aura protects her and also can hide her from the knowledge of other supernatural beings. It makes her appear as human. it covers up her scent and powers. You will learn more of what exactly Vesper is later on along with what exactly Adeen and Drusilla are. Drusilla, you might not find out until much later because like I stated previously she'll be more of a background character until at least the second book. Let me know if you have any questions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon.


	3. Three

"Wait, so you ended up at the Salvatore's Boarding House?" Adeen asks as the two girls walked through the hallway.

"Yeah, the scent lead me there. It was mingled in with the blood, but I think the scent natural has a hint of blood mixed into it."

"Does that mean Stefan is the one who attacked Vicki? I mean, Zac is the only other person living there and none of this started until after Stefan showed up."

"Yeah, it's defiantly not a coincidence. I mean, people only started dying after he came here. They said the couple was killed by an animal and Vicki looked as if she got attacked by one. What if that's just what he does to cover it up?"

"Well, I'm just going to say it how it is. Vicki was bitten on the neck, she was bleeding everywhere. We know what attacked her was not human. What do we know attacks humans, biting their necks, and possibly drinks their blood?" Vesper makes a face, wrinkling up her nose.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, I mean you're a Kitsune. You're not supposed to exist. None of us are and yet we're here. Who's to say vampires can't be real." It would make sense. Vampires are in down killing and draining the blood of humans. Vesper snickered as her mind immediately went to Edward Cullen.

"Do you think they sparkle in the sunlight?" That made Adeen frown.

"Sunlight. Aren't vampires not supposed to walk in the sun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Stefan walks in the sunlight all the time. So does Zac. If they are vampires then how can they do that?"

"Well, they also say silver kills werewolves."

"There are different breeds of werewolves, Vesp, silver does hurt some."

"Oh. Right. Well, maybe there are types of vampires. Ones that can walk in the sun."

"If so then we're totally screwed. It's one thing to have a vampire stuck to killing only at night, but if they can kill whenever…"

"This town will be a goner in only a few days." Vesper finishes.

"Did you get a good sniff of Stefan. Maybe it's not him or Zac. Maybe the vampire just wanted you to think it was them or maybe it's hiding out at their place."

"Well, you have history with him right now. How about you keep an eye on him and after class, I'll get to sniffing."

"That is probably the weirdest thing I heard this week." Vesper grins and throws an arm around her fellow redhead.

"Just stick around, Addie, you'll hear a hell of a lot more crazy things from me."

"That I do not doubt. I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye." Adeen waves Vesper off and makes her into her history class just before the bell rings.

"Cutting it close, Lockwood." Adeen ignores Tanner and moves to take her seat beside Matt. She took out her stuff as class began. Her eyes moving to Stefan every so often.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago," Tanner says as he stood before the class. "It hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner was talking about the comet. It was something Adeen was looking forward to. The comet was a powerful supernatural energy, it'll give Adeen a power boast when it arrives. Most of the time when such things happen the witches usually chose those times to do magic. Magic runs heavily in Adeen's veins, so the comet also affected her. "Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Adeen's eyes flicker back to Stefan to see him and Elena staring at each other. It was rather creepy. It's like they are in their own private little world, smiling like idiots at each other. God, Adeen hopes she never turns into such a lovesick idiot like those two. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Adeen looks between the two of them and then at Tanner. Elena simply shook her head thankfully for the bell rang.

Adeen tried to catch up to them, but the two disappeared into the crowd. "Hey, any luck?" Vesper asks as she loops arms with Adeen.

"Well, if you count being lovesick a symptom of being a vampire…"

"Could if he was making Elena lovesick by using special vampire powers."

"I don't think so. It went both ways. He was just as stupid looking as her." Vesper snorts.

"I guess you have just as much of a thrill for romance as me."

"I just don't understand people's crazy reactions to other people. I mean, like really. People actually die for the ones they love. I mean, sure I'd die for my friends and family, but these people are willing to die stupid deaths just to prove their love. It's rediculous."

"What, you're telling me if the man you loved had a gun to his head and the only way he would live would be if you killed yourself, you wouldn't do it?"

"Hell no. There would be other guys."

"Jeez and Care thinks I'm heartless." Adeen and Vesper share a laugh, making their way out of the school. "So, Valentine's day, yah or nah?"

"Nah. I think it's an overrated holiday. It's not even a holiday. It's basically a day where people show you love when they should be showing you every day. One day out of 360. I rather have the 360."

"Oh, so you are a romantic. You want flowers and chocolate every day?"

"God no, I'd get ridiculously fat, but I wouldn't mind feeling special by the man I love every day. I shouldn't have to wait for one day out of 360 to feel as if my boyfriend loves me. And plus that holiday makes single people feel like crap. Why is there no holiday celebrating single people?"

"Can't argue on that. You still content on waiting for your ember?"

"After what I just saw with Stefan and Elena? I almost don't want to find my ember." Vesper rolls her eyes and rests her head on Adeen's shoulder.

"You say that now…" Vesper frowns before looking up at Adeen. "I don't want it to be Stefan. I might not like what Elena is doing to Matt, but Stefan does make her happy. I don't want him to be a manipulative, evil, bloodthirsty vampire."

"Then start sniffing." Adeen pushes Vesper towards the direction of where Stefan is. "I'm going to find out what I can from Matt." Adeen jogs over to Elena and Matt. "Hey, Matt, hey, Elena. How's Vicki doing?"

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Elena says.

"Yeah."

"Is she feeling okay? I mean, all things considered." Matt looks at Adeen and manages a small smile.

"She's tired, but I think that's from the pain medication."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has a lot to say." Adeen adds with a roll of her eyes.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so… we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Adeen takes Matt's hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.

"Things will work out, Matt and if your mom doesn't come home then maybe it's for the best. As long as Vicki is okay then I think that's all that matters."

"Vicki's lucky that she got you." Elena says as Adeen met Vesper's eyes. She was leaning against a tree, pretending to read, while secretly sniffing the air with Stefan only a yard away. Adeen raises an eyebrow and Vesper discreetly shook her head.

"I know," Matt says. "And now there's talk of some missing campers."

"More missing people?" Adeen asks. "Do they really think an animal is killing everyone?"

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks.

"She said it was a vampire." Adeen and Elena both look at Matt

"What?" Elena asks.

"Seriously? She said a vampire?" Adeen questions, feeling her heart plummet to her stomach. Vampires were defiantly the lead suspect then.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Okay, that is weird." Elena says.

"She probably was just a little out of it. She is on some pretty heavy meds, right? Those can make a person a little loopy." Adeen says. She didn't want people to start panicking.

"I think she was drunk." Matt agrees. "So, what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asks Elena.

"Matt, come on." Adeen sighs.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." Elena tells Matt.

"You know, I'm-I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital." Matt says, his eyes telling it all. He's hurting. Between Elena and Vicki, it's a wonder how Matt hasn't broken down yet. "I want to be there when Vicki wakes up. Get the real story about last night."

"I'll come with you." Adeen says. "You shouldn't have to do this alone." She rubs Matt's back, earning herself a thankful smile.

"Okay." Elena agrees. Matt gives her one last smile before heading off in the direction of the hospital, Adeen following after him with a smile and holding his hand tightly.

* * *

The two walk into the hospital, still holding hands. "Do you want to talk about Elena?" Adeen asks, breaking the silence that had fallen since talking to the brunette.

"There's nothing to talk about." Matt says.

"Oh, no, there's plenty to talk about. Such as how you are feeling about her still? Or about how she feels about the new guy. Or maybe even what your thoughts are on moving on from her are. There is so much we could talk about."

"Adeen, I don't want to talk about it. I rather just forget about it."

"You mean her." Matt looks over at her with a frown. "I can't say I understand because I've never been heartbroken before, but I also know you'll never forget her. She was your best friend and then she was your first girlfriend. She is imprinted inside your mind. There is no erasing her memory and you wouldn't want to. I know it sucks and I know you're hurting, but believe me, things will get better."

Matt squeezes her hand, giving her a smile in thanks. Silence falls again, but this time it's more comfortable. He leads her inside Vicki's hospital room, but the bed is empty. "Uh… Where is she?" Adeen asks as she looks around the room. Matt glances over at Adeen, equally confused before he turns around. They both gasp as they see Vicki standing right behind them.

"Whoa! Vick." Matt jumps. "Vicki, hey." Adeen frowns as Vicki doesn't respond.

"Uh, is she okay? Should I go grab a nurse?" She asks.

"I don't know. She's like… in a trance." Matt says before turning to Vicki, lowering to be eye level with her. "Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" He reaches out and places his hands on her shoulders, causing her to scream and start fighting against him.

"No! No!"

"Woah, Vicki, calm down." Adeen calls, partly afraid of her hurting Matt.

"Get off!"

"Vick!"

"No! No!" She manages to get away from Matt and stumbles into Adeen, causing her to stumble back and his her head on the table beside the hospital bed. She falls on her ass and winces, putting a hand to her now throbbing head. "No!"

"Nurse!" Matt rushes out to grab a nurse as Adeen looks at Vicki. She freezes as suddenly Stefan's in the room. His eyes meet hers. He looks to be surprised that she was in the room like he didn't expect her to be there.

"You're uh…" She trails off, her head fuzzy from the blow.

"It was an animal that attacked you." Stefan says to Vicki. "It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember." Stefan repeats it once more to Vicki before speeding over to Adeen.

"You never saw me here. You don't know what I am. You remember hitting your head and the rest is fuzzy."

"I remember hitting my head and the rest is fuzzy." She repeats. She didn't know exactly what Stefan was trying to do, but she figures going along with it was the safest thing at the moment. She was injured and he could very well kill her. Stefan repeats the mantra once more and disappears.

"Shit." Adeen stood up and looks at Vicki, who is now in bed resting. The nurse and Matt come running in.

"She seems fine." The nurse says.

"Yeah, when you left she calmed down. I think she was just having a strange panic attack or maybe she was just sleepwalking? I'm not sure, but she seems okay now." She tells Matt, not wanting to drag Matt any further into this weird mess that she is finding herself getting caught up in.

"Did she say anything?" Matt asks.

"No, she just stopped screaming and climbed into bed and now…" Adeen motions to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Matt pulls Adeen into his arms and looks at her head. "Yeah, just a small bump. I'll be okay."

"She hit her head when Vicki walked into her." He tells the nurse. "You should have it looked at Addie, you might have a concussion."

"Really, Matt, I'm okay. It's not that bad. No blood."

"I'd feel better if you got checked out." She huffs but nods to the nurse.

"You're boyfriend's just looking out for you."

"He's not my boyfriend." She automatically corrects. "We're just very good friends.

"Well." The nurse smiles. "How about you follow me and we'll have that head looked at."

* * *

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie explains as she sits with Elena, Drusilla, Caroline, and Vesper, having lunch. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Mm, yeah." Caroline nods. "And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."

"Caroline." Vesper cuts in. "You're being rude." she takes a sip of her ice coffee. "Remember, we talked about listening and being supportive when other people talk about things." Caroline rolls her eyes, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." She giggles. "So then what?" She asks, turning to Elena.

"So then nothing." Elena shrugs.

"You and Stefan talked all night?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Caroline, boring."

"There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena says.

"You didn't even get to see him half naked?" Vesper asks.

"Vesper." Elena laughs.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asks. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena says.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy."

"It is easy, Elena. Just whip your shirt off and jump the man. I doubt he'd put up much of a fight and honestly…" Vesper eyes over. "You probably could use a good fuck."

"Boy likes girl, girl likes boy," Caroline motions to each thing with a hand. "Sex."

"Profound." Elena says. She takes a minute to think about it before grabbing her things.

"Ooh." Vesper grins.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Vesper sighs, watching Elena walk off.

"I want sex." All the girls laugh as they look at the redhead.

"Vesper." Caroline groans.

* * *

Vesper meets up with Adeen after lunch. The two girls sit in Adeen's bedroom, which was at least five times the size of Vesper's. The Lockwoods live in a literal mansion and Adeen's bedroom was something out of a storybook. The room didn't look like a teenager's bedroom, but instead a queen's bedroom. Vesper always gets a little breathless in this room. She's not exactly jealous, but Adeen sure knows how to run with style. "Okay, so what happened at the hospital?" Vesper asks, pulling her eyes away from Adeen's beautiful wardrobe, which looked like the literal one from Narnia.

"Well, Vicki told Matt that it was a vampire that attacked her."

"A vampire." Vesper's eyebrows shot up. "Well, I guess it's safe to say neither of us are crazy. There is an actual vampire running around killing people. Vicki must have just gotten lucky then. To survive I mean."

"Yeah, well, there's something else."

"Mm? And what's that?" Vesper asks as she runs a hand over Adeen's sheets. They were Egyptian cotton. Erg, Vesper hates Adeen at times. They're so soft.

"Vesper!" Adeen snaps her fingers in front of Vesper's face. "Enough about my sheets. Did you hear what I said about Stefan?" Did Vesper speak allowed? And what about Stefan?

"Sorry, did you say Stefan? I thought we ruled him out on the count of sickeningly in love.

"Well, we did until he paid Vicki a visit."

"Holy shit, is Vicki dead?" Vesper asks.

"No, but when Matt and I got there she was in quite a state. Like kind of a sleepwalking trance. Matt touched her and she snapped. She stumbled into me and I hit my head hard on the bedside table. Matt went to go get the nurse to try and calm Vicki down and that's when Stefan came in. With vampire speed."

"Vampires take drugs?" Vesper asks, causing Adeen to groan.

"No moron. He literally ran in with the speed of a vampire. One minute he wasn't there and the next he was right in front of Vicki. He did something to her. Mind control maybe. He erased her memory of that night and replaced it with the memory of an animal attacking her."

"Vampires can mind control you. That's terrifying."

"He tried it on me, but-"

"But phoenixes are immune to almost everything. I know you mentioned it a thousand times. Which by the way, have I mentioned how much I hate you with your immunity and goddamn Egyptian sheets?" Adeen rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"If you like the sheets so much then I'll buy you set for your birthday."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Adeen rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Anyways, it didn't work, but I did repeat back what he said like Vicki did to make it look as if it worked."

"Right, so Stefan is a vampire and now he thinks he made you and Vicki both forget about it."

"Yeah, but here lies the real question. Is he the one killing people."

"He has to be. I mean how many vampires could be in this boring small town?" Little did the girls know there was more than they could have ever imagined. All lying just below the ground.

* * *

AN: So I know phoenixes are already mentioned in the TVD universe (Legacies) but I am scrapping that and recreating my own Phoenix kind of beings. I will be doing the Originals series too, but I don't think I'm doing Legacies, so it won't matter if I use phoenixes in my own way. I will explain more on Adeen in the future, this is just a little tease for you all. You know what she is, but you don't know what that entails just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will update as soon as I can.


End file.
